Of Freedom and Love
by RaeTyphlosion
Summary: During the medieval period, Bella and Edward meet at a party. Each of them are fascinated by the other and their friendship and love for one another grows. But can bella believe in love? At least enough to understand what it is that is happening to her?
1. For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

The sun was beginning to set as laughter filled the air. Music could be heard by the water where a young servant girl stared wistfully up at the palace that stretched before her. Each gray stone set carefully into a smooth stone wall and each upon window filled with a bright gold glow beckoned inviting to her. She smiled sadly, shook her head, and turned her attention back to the roses before her.

Up in the great hall, a celebration was well under way. The newly wed prince, heir to the throne, was celebrating his marriage. He stood amidst his friends, his beautiful wife Rosalie on his arm. She smiled and talked to her envious admirers as they convened on her and her prince. Her long, blond hair would swish sweetly over her shoulders as she turned her head repeatedly to gaze lovingly at the man she was to spend the rest of her life with.

As the music slowed and sweetened she leaned down and whispered quietly in his ear. He nodded once, his dark copper hair falling into his eyes,then excused his wife and himself as they walked out into the garden.

Isabella watched all of this from the shadows near the window with disgust. She made a face and turned to stare out of the window, brushing her chocolate brown hair away from her dark brown eyes.

"Are you jealous, then?" a smooth, honeyed voice murmured from behind her. She jumped slightly but composed her face as she turned around.

She was looking up into the face of the most beautiful person that she had ever met. His dark, wild, bronze hair fell into his bright, sparkling, emerald eyes. His white skin stood out sharply against his black velvet clothes. He smiled slightly at the surprise in her brown eyes.

"You're Highness," she murmured, curtsying in respect as she faced the second and the youngest prince.

"Edward," he told her firmly, reaching forward to take her hand and brushing the thin glove lightly with his lips. Bella felt a blush creeping up her face, as she felt the warmth of his breath on her hand, and quickly tugged away.

"Bella," was all she replied.

"How do you do, my lady?" Edward grinned. When he only received a curt nod in answer, his smile broadened. "So what are your thoughts on the newly weds?" he asked again. "I think they were made for each other, meant to be, if you will, and yet you turn away in disgust."

Another blush made its way upon Bella's lovely features. "How could anyone want that?" she asked, her eyes carefully averted from Edward's. "How could anyone condemn themselves to a life of misery so easily? A life of constant parties, banquets, occasions; laws to be signed, prisoners to be accused, people to please. Why would you subject yourself to the need to always be perfect as you are imprisoned inside stone walls. I am not being fair," she continued. "The palace is beautiful, the grounds are exquisite, but from every where you stand, you can see a wall armed with soldiers and swords. How can you be free but still be contained?"

Edward stared at her while she spoke. His expression betrayed none of the confusion and shock that had taken over his mind. He had expected her to be like the other young ladies. Always giggling and swooning over complete nonsense. He was pleasantly pleased by this surprise. Edward stared into her face and her eyes flicked to his as she finished talking. Her face turned an amazing shade of red as he continued to gaze at her.

"I am sorry," she said, looking away. "I have offended you. It was not my place to say. I really must be going." She turned away and started towards the door on the opposite wall.

"Love, Bella," Edward called after her. "They could do it for love."

She looked back at him, startled. "What do you know about love?" she accused. "It is just a feeling, it goes away, and it doesn't last forever." And with that she turned away again, her soft pink dress trailing on the floor behind her as walked quickly to the door.

Edward was still watching her as she passed between the dancers swirling around the floor. And he saw her suddenly fall to the ground as she was just feet away from the entrance. He even started forward to help her to her feet until he realized he was too far away to be of any use.

A black haired young man helped her too her feet, keeping his hands on hers much longer then was necessary, a fact that was noticed by the brilliant red head that he had been dancing with. Bella pulled her hands away, nodded a thank you, and hurried out into the hall, a brilliant red blush on her pale cheeks. Whether from the fall or the unwanted attention, Edward was not sure.

With regret, he pulled his eyes away from the place where she had disappeared and contemplated this mysterious girl. "What an amazing creature," he murmured to himself, as he turned to stare out the great open window into the dark gardens beyond. He saw her small figure hurry down the steps and disappear into the impenetrable darkness. Who said that love was not possible?

**So this is a story that I was just playing around with the idea. I will right more if it receives positive reviews. The last story I tried to write turned out dreadful so I decided to try something new. I won't continue though unless I know it's worth writing so tell me what you think. Good reviews and constructive criticism are both appreciated so tell me what you think. Many thanks.**

**- RaeTyphlosion**


	2. Fascinatingly Mysterious

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them. To clear things up, none of the characters in my stories are vampires. Sorry if that is a disappointment, it just makes the plot to complicated if I add that in as well. Also, if anyone has questions about what I wrote, or think I can explain it better; just make sure to tell me. So here is the next part of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

The air was cold and crisp inside of the carriage. Bella shivered into her cloak and leaned her head back against the padded seat. She listened to the sharp clopping of the two brown horses on the road and the wind that whistled through the trees that were lining the lane.

Bella turned her head to look out of the coach window and stare up at the palace. There was yellow light coming from almost every window and she imagined the sound of the music still playing, echoing off the walls decorated in beautiful pictures and portraits. Everything suddenly went dark and Bella could hear the horses' hooves ringing sharply against the cold stone inside of the archway that led in and out of the palace wall. When the horses quick trot was muffled again all Bella could see was the cold grey stone surrounding an unwelcome paradise.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella opened her eyes with a start as I rough hand gently shook her awake. The night was dark and she could barely see past the man's bright eyes.

"We are home, my lady."

Bella shook her head to shake off the drowsiness that she felt. Had she really fallen asleep in such a short time? The man offered his hand to his confused mistress and she took it gratefully, stumbling slightly as she climbed to the ground.

"Thank you," she replied in a slightly raspy voice. The man bowed slightly and then turned to care for the horses. Bella headed up the stone pathway, passing rose bushes until they were replaced by the dark stone of the railing leading up the stairs.

One of the maids opened the door for Bella and led her inside, up the stairs, and helped her into her nightgown, before she collapsed into her soft bed. Her dreams were filled with bright, emerald eyes and parties, dances, and cold, foreboding, stone walls.

The warm sun filtering gently through the high windows woke the sleeping Bella from an uneasy slumber, though she could not remember why. She stretched and yawned, rolling over in her bed, not quite ready to get up.

Her thoughts drifted to Edward and the celebration that had taken place the night before. What an interesting character, she thought. He did not seem upset by her views, but interested, wondering why she felt that way. And then he had all his silly notions about love; love and freedom; freedom within the hard walls surrounding the beautiful gardens. The idea was preposterous to Bella. There was no amount of love in the world that could pay for a life of being caged. Did not her mother teach her that? Bella shied away from this train of thought.

She stretched again, and then pulled herself up and on to a sitting position on the silk sheets. She slipped her feet into her soft slippers, than stood up, rapping herself tightly in her thin gown.

Her maid came bustling in. "Good morning, Bella." The dark haired, dark eyed, maid greeted her. "How are you this morning?"

"I am quite well Angela, thank you." Bella greeted in return, smiling at one of her best friends. Angela, tall and slim, had been there many times for Bella when she had needed her. They were roughly the same age and played together all the time when they were little. Angela was the only one that understood Bella and had been there for her while her mother-

"What would you like to do today, Bella?" Angela asked, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"I was actually planning on going to the market this morning. You know I can't stay in this house for too long."

"You eat your breakfast and I'll inform Leah you wanted to go to the shops. I know she needs to get a few things for cook and I am sure she would love to go with you," Angela said, smiling mischievously.

Bella grimaced. Leah had a strong disliking for her; no matter what Bella did or said. "If you must," she informed Angela, but she smiled all the same at Angela who exited the room.

Edward paced in front of his open window. The rising sun made his pale skin shine a soft gold as he looked out into the surrounding grounds and at the walls in the distance. Why did he keep thinking of the damn walls! Walls that he could barely see, walls that had been there for centuries, for his whole childhood! They had protected him numerous times from more violent enemies as he played out in the gardens.

It was all her fault, Edward concluded. But he could not blame Bella. It was just a different perspective then what he was used too. Every other noble woman he had met would have given anything to live at the palace. In fact, many of them became ladies in waiting.

This reminded Edward of a conversation he had heard just a few years ago between his mother and father. His parents had been talking about a young girl who had refused to live at the palace. His father had argued it was against tradition and that the girl should come live with them, especially with such a respected knight as father. His mother had responded that the poor girl threw a fit and mentioned her mother repeatedly who had died just a while before. How could they tear her away from the last place she could remember her mother by?

Edward turned his head away from the window and resumed his pacing across the room. He was oblivious to the sound of his feet as they thudded across the cold stone.

He would have bet his finest sword that the girl was Isabella Swan, who had such strong disliking for the palace. But was it really just because of her mother that she still held resentment? Edward's pace quickened as his brow furrowed in frustration. Everyone was always so easy to read. Edward understood the average person quite easily. He could predict how they would act in different situations because he could understand what they were made of deep down.

Bella was a different situation though. She surprised Edward. She was not at all what he would have expected. She was so mysterious, beyond average. He was fascinated by her.

"You know, you are going to wear a whole through the floor soon if you keep pacing like that," said a deep voice from the doorway. Edward spun around to face Emmett, who, despite all his mass, was leaning comfortably against the door frame. He raised an eyebrow at Edward's troubled expression.

"I think I need to get out of the palace walls for a bit," Edward explained.

"Do you want me to go hunting with you? Or riding?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "I think I'm just going to go into town. Walk around for a bit, you know? Clear my head."

Edward walked by Emmett and exited the room. How come he could not tell his brother what was truly bothering him? He used to tell Emmett everything.

Emmett shook his head at his brother's obviously troubled mind. "Take Jasper with you at least." He hoped Edward could not hear the hurt that was apparent in his voice.

The copper haired figure raised one hand in recognition of what his brother said as he turned into another corridor, a sad expression on his face.

**So tell me what you think. How was it? Also, let me know if you think the paragraph about Edward being able to understand how people act is kind of confusing. Thanks again for all the people reading this and the fantastic reviews!**


	3. Shops, Dresses, and Invitations

**I am so sorry I haven't written anything in the longest time. I've have been insanely busy this year with my first year of high school. I have so much homework and tests now. Well anyways, I am so sorry for disappointing all the people who reviewed and wanted me to update. If you have any suggestions for what you think should happen in the story I can try to work it in. I always have trouble finishing stories so any ideas I would love. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

The ride into town was uneventful if not somewhat boring and aggravating for Bella. She sat in one side of the carriage while Leah sat on the other, glaring out the window, tensed as if ready for an attack. Bella sighed at this preposterous behavior. She would have preferred to walk but according to her father, a lady of her class could not just waltz into town, mud coating the bottom of her dress and her boots.

Bella's spirits lifted as she could make out the tops of the rooftops of the small city. The small size of the city of Forks had nothing to do with the prosperity of the kingdom. The kingdom was in fact in excellent standing was fertile fields and small towns and cities peppered throughout. There was no pollution in the air that would have been there if the city was larger, and this is what the citizens prided themselves for; the excellent care given to the environment.

The carriage stopped just inside the walls, and the driver handed down Bella and then Leah. Leah was clutching a basket to her and had a list of all the things the household needed. They strolled through the streets, Bella, Leah, and the one guard that her father had insisted Bella must take. It was folly to Bella. Who would possibly attack her in this down? Nevertheless her overprotective father had his way and she now had a guard.

She tried to ignore him as she followed Leah to the different shops. She did not care where she went as long as it was not home. She did not pay much attention to her surroundings and stumbled a couple times because, but as the reached the woodworker's shop, a shop that Bella knew they needed nothing from, she watched with interest.

They entered the shop and a bell signaled their arrival. The shop was had a very musky and comforting smell to it, and Bella breathed in deeply. A husky voice greeted them from the back and a moment later a man head stepped towards them. He towered over Bella and Leah and Bella could not help noticing how nicely muscled he was. He grinned and a light seemed to sparkle in his dark eyes.

"My name is Jacob Black," he said, running a giant hand through his long, black hair. "How can I be of service?" He reached his hand forward.

"Miss Swan," Bella responded as he took her hand. "And this is Leah."

Bella noticed that Leah was blushing and would not meet his gaze. She defiantly had no reason for coming into the shop, that is of course, apart from Jacob. Bella sighed as she racked her brains for a believable excuse. Leah better not still hate her after this.

"I was looking for a new jewelry box," she said after a moment's silence. "I was wondering if you made such things."

"We do indeed, miss. Let me show you what I have to offer." He took her arm, a completely unnecessary gesture, one that did not go unnoticed by Leah. So much for gratitude, Bella thought, as she followed Jacob through the store, Leah trailing behind.

By the time they left the shop, Bella had now purchased a new jewelry box, a beautiful wonderfully made one, but one she had no need for seeing has she had her mother's old one. Jacob asked both of them to return as soon as they could, which made Leah blush and nod, and made Jacob smile.

Outside the shop Bella handed the wooden box to Leah. "Here," she said. "I don't need it. You have it." And the box was forced into Leah's hands before she could object.

"Thank you, miss," Leah finally said, but there was an edge to her voice, an edge that clearly said, you can't win me over.

After a few more stops, they finally came to a halt outside of a dress shop.

"I don't need a new dress," Bella said warily.

"You do actually, miss." Leah came up behind Bella with a smirk on her face. She knew how Bella hated new dresses. "You have but one dress acceptable for a party and now that the prince is married there are sure to be many more. It is almost scandalous for a lady to have as few dresses as you do." With that she pushed open the door and Bella had no choice but to follow, leaving her guard outside with the packages.

The shop was bright and airy and a small, pixie haired girl came bouncing up to them. "Good day to you. My name is Alice. How may I be of assistance?" She was positively glowing, and her bright eyes and shiny black hair only added to the illusion.

"I am Bella, and this is Leah," Bella made the introductions. She had never been in a dress shop before. All her measurements were taken at her house and the dresses were sent a while later. She swallowed nervously not knowing what to do.

"We are in need of a few dresses," Leah provided helpfully. "A few dresses for parties and just one or two for everyday use." Bella was exceptionally grateful for Leah at that moment and Leah knew it. Her measurements were taken, with Alice chatting happily all the time, and as Bella was being shown fabrics and pearls and laces, the bell tinkered, signaling another arrival.

Two men entered the shop. Both had swords at their sides but there were smiles on their faces as the entered partway through their conversation. Bella gasped as she saw the bronzed haired man from the party the night before, the youngest prince, Edward.

His eyes swiveled to hers as he heard her sharp intake of breath, and his smile broadened as he made his way over to her. She curtsied clumsily, nearly stumbling over which caused a blush to creep over her face. "You highness," she mumbled.

His eyes tightened a fraction. "I thought I told you to call me Edward."

She straightened from her curtsy. "Edward it is. What brought you here?"

He smiled, "I just came as a companion for me dear friend and guard, Jasper." He gestured towards the blond man he was with. Jasper was deep in a greeting with Alice, his lips at her hand as she giggled. "He missed his sweetheart," he continued. "They're betrothed, you know. Who said there is no such thing as love?"

She blushed at his words. Looking at the two of them, it was hard to believe that true love did not exist. But then again, they had a choice in their lives; they were allowed to find true love. If it existed.

Edward spoke again, pulling her from her thoughts. "Well, now that I have so conveniently found you, I was wondering if you would care to join me tomorrow for a ride outside the palace grounds," he said, smiling. "Just a quick gallop, watch the sunset from the horses backs. How does that sound?"

"I'd be glad to accept," Bella answered. Why was he at all interested in her? She wondered. He was a mystery if she ever had seen one. But she smiled and blushed as he took her hand once more, before leaving the shop with Jasper. He smiled and winked at her before he disappeared from her sight.

**So once again, please tell me what you think. Questions, suggestions, critiques, good reviews, I'll take anything. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update is, as I am still very busy. Please just be patient with me. Thanks for everyone once again who is reading and reviewing this, and sorry if this was a kind of boring chapter. Also I made a poll, so please answer that if you get a chance. I know it's not that interesting of a question but i'm curious. You can get to it on my profile.**


	4. The Party Before

**I want to thank everyone again who read my story and reviewed. I especially want to thank ****serenity uchiha for the great story ideas that I will try to be incorporating into the story. Thanks again for everyone's suggestions, I really appreciate them. Hopefully I will be updating more often now but I can't promise anything. My life gets a little crazy sometimes but I'll try to update when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

Bella's POV:

It was late afternoon when Bella donned her only riding outfit. A deep ride dress that was a little bit tight around her middle and breast. The last time she had worn the outfit had been too long ago to remember. Suddenly, she was glad for the trip to the dress shop the day before.

Bella would never admit it but she was excited for her ride with Edward; so excited that she had even ridden her chocolate brown mare around the grounds to practice. She tried to push back these thoughts and feelings about Edward, claiming that she did not want to embarrass herself and her father in front of the king and the entire court. That was the excuse she used to disguise her thoughts.

Angela helped her pin up her hair so it would not fly about has she cantered through the grass. Bella bit her lips to bring color to them, and then scolded herself for such foolishness. She rode in the carriage on the way to the palace. Her mare was being led just a ways behind. Bella felt more comfortable on her own horse, rather then some poor old palace one. She watched out her window as the country side slid past.

Her stone house slipped from her view and she saw rolling fields and in the distance dense forest. At places the forest would move up, as if to almost envelope the track, but the road cut through the woods like a hot knife; allowing the usually cloudy grey skies to break through.

Tonight though, the tables were turned. The sky was a startling shade of a bright, crisp, aquamarine blue with the sun shining high above. A lone star in a vast sea of sky, before the green leaves blocked it out altogether.

Bella averted her eyes has they cut through the palace wall but inside she gazed out once more, taking in the neat gardens and lawns stretching for far longer then expect. The carriage banged its way up the road and stopped just outside the great steps leading up to the palace door. Farther along the side of the palace Bella could see the terrace outside the ball room she was in only a few nights before.

A helpful servant handed her down from the carriage and led her inside to a room where she could freshen up before greeting the court. Bella had refused to bring a maid along with her, which she had declared entirely unnecessary for she could straighten her own skirts, and her father had been too tired to argue. To her utter dismay, a girl helped her straighten her dress, unaware of Bella's glares.

Finally she was brought to the back of the palace to the terrace where much of the court, all of whom lived at the palace, had gathered. Bella gulped as she was led before the Prince Emmett and his new wife. The king and queen were no where to be seen.

Emmett was well muscled and many heads taller then Bella but up close there was some hidden sweetness to his face, almost like that of a child's, which offset his fierceness. He grinned as Bella curtsied, never taking his eyes off her as he bowed politely in return.

Bella felt ridicules next to Emmett who toward over her small frame. He must have thought the same for his eyes showed the poorly concealed laughter that he was holding in.

He tried to keep a straight face, failed, chuckled a few times, and then composed his expression enough to greet her. By which time Bella's cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Lady Isabella Swan," he choked out in a deep voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you and I am most grateful that you could come." His lines seemed rehearsed. "Can I introduce you to my beautiful, exquisite wife, Lady Rosalie." Here his eyes lit up.

He grasped his wife's hand firmly and she turned towards Bella, her eyes raking over her, sizing her up. Apparently Rosalie found nothing at all interesting about her because she gave a curt nod, then turned backed to her friends she had been chatting with, still keeping her hand in her husbands.

A slight frown came over Emmett's face but he shook it off and turned his attention back to Bella.

Edwards POV:

Edward had been standing on the other side of the room when Bella had entered but looked up immediately and followed her progress towards Emmett and Rosalie. She looked beautiful in her dark red riding outfit. Her eyes were cast down from shyness as she finally reached Emmett.

Edward grinned as he took in Emmett and Bella standing only a couple of feet apart. They were too opposites if ever two were seen and both of them seemed to realize it. Edward saw Emmett's mouth form into a wide grin and Bella's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

He started towards the two of them as Bella curtsied, and was still pushing threw the crowed as hurt flashed across her face from Rosalie's cold behavior. He finally reached her.

Her glossy brown hair was piled on the top of her head and Edward could smell the fragrance of sweet flowers emanating from her. Her pale skin emphasized her full red lips and her eyes sparkled with hundreds of hidden thoughts. Edward wished he knew what went on behind those mysterious brown eyes.

He stepped to the side of her to show her that he was there and watched her eyes widen in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Good afternoon, Lady Isabella," he said, as he bowed and kissed her hand. "It is good to see you well."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, seemed to change her mind, and replied, "And you, Prince Edward."

Edward frowned at the title she had given him. Emmett excused himself and Edward continued talking.

"I am glad you could join me here. I am sure you'll love the sunset." He grimaced at his pathetic words and tried again. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, please," she said. "Thank you."

Edward led her over to a cute stone bench beneath a high window before he slipped back into the crowd to procure something to drink. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of water and lemon for Bella, as he handed over the glass his fingers brushed against hers, and his stomach fluttered with that small contact.

"Thank you," she said, after she took a sip. And she smiled and it seemed to light up her eyes.

Just then Emmett's booming voice rang out over the crowed. "Well, let's go riding then!" At once everyone stood up and scrambled for the door, trying to be the first ready to ride. Edward felt bad for the poor person Emmett just yelled out who was probably cowering in a corner somewhere by now. He turned to help Bella to her feet but she was already standing up. She tried to take a step but caught her foot on who knows what, and started falling to the hard, cold, stone ground.

Without stopping to think, Edward's hands shot out to grab her, he grasped her arm roughly and pulled her upright a split second before the ground would have collided with her head. She pushed herself away from Edward's hard chest, nodded a thank you, her face the color of her dress, and pushed through the crowed, stumbling in her mad escape to reach the door.

**I was planning on writing more in this chapter, to finally make a longer one because all of mine are so short, but I ran out of time and I just had to update again for all of you. I wanted to apologize for my atrocious dialogue skills and then apologize in advance because I'm planning there to be a lot of dialogue in the next chapter. Once again I'm open to all types of comments and greatly welcome suggestions and critiques. Let me know if you think my writing is not detailed enough and I rush through the events. And please check out my poll. It's kind of boring but I'm really interested to know what you all think. I hope to update again as soon as I can. Please review. **


End file.
